Love Monkey
by AminalLuv
Summary: Logan and Rory decided against London for Xmas. Instead they chose to heat things up a bit


**AN: OK, so I swear, I am working on the next chapter or LAWKI. I swear, I have 3 pages written already. Things have just been really crazy. And then I just got the desire to do this nice smutty little one shot. Thanks to my fellow Sophie lovers over on the CW boards for inspiring me to write this. But I swear, no more distractions until I finish Ch. 12 of LAWKI and then on to another chapter for World's Together.**

**Although...while I'm at it I will put in a few words of shameless slef promotion for myself. I made a Rogan video for YouTube and a Finn one as well. I also started a forum on here to talk about your favorite fan fics. Check out the links on my profile if you're interested.**

* * *

**Title: Love Monkey**

**Summary: Logan and Rory decided that they weren't going to go to London fro X-mas--instead they chose to heat things up a bit ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't I wish I did?**

* * *

"My god, this is so much better than London," Rory exclaimed as she flopped back on the hammock next to Logan, almost tumbling them both over. Logan managed to steady them, as he turned to face his bikini-clad girlfriend.

"I concur," he agreed, giving her a good once over. "Although I doubt you'd be saying that if I had booked us at a resort in Tortolla," he smirked.

"Don't even mention the word Tortolla," she admonished. She was convinced that Tortolla was the most boring island in all of the Caribbean Sea.

"But Nevis is OK?"

Rory took a big slurp of her pina colada. "Nevis is perfect. This is the most perfect island in the whole world," she gushed, taking in the crisp blue waters and white sand beach that stretched out before her. Directly in front of them was a small private wading pool that accompanied the private cabin they had rented from the 4 Season's Resort. Palm trees scattered the landscape around them.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied sincerely. They had made plans to spend Christmas in London and other parts of Europe but since he was no longer based there, there was really no reason to go. "I thought it'd be nice to go somewhere warm."

"You just wanted to see me in a bathing suit," she accused.

"Well, I prefer seeing you _not_ in a bathing suit…but I won't complain." He smirked.

"Oh, you'll get to see plenty of that," she smiled coyly, running her fingers down his bare chest. "It's only a proper way to say thank you for this wonderful vacation."

"Oh really? Tell me, Ace—what's the most wonderful part of this wonderful vacation so far?"

Rory looked pensive for a moment, before a big smile crept up her face. "The monkey!"

"The monkey?" he asked with a laugh. "Is that a metaphor, Ace?"

"No, I really meant the monkey. The one the guy selling the jewelry had. She was such a cute little monkey in her cute, little, pink monkey skirt and her cute, little monkey diaper sticking out."

"Did you seriously just utter the phrase 'cute, little monkey diaper?'" he asked incredulously. He loved the way she got excited over the silliest things.

"Uh huh," she nodded enthusiastically. "The guy said he's trying to potty train her, but she's not quite there yet."

"Well then, the diaper is a must," he said appeasingly.

"Duh. I mean, would _you_ want a monkey having monkey accidents all over _your_ hut?" she asked, as though it were a perfectly sane question.

"I don't think that guy actually lives in a hut, Ace."

"He said he lived in a hut! He told me, Logan. Are you saying he's a liar?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm saying he's a guy who wants to finagle gullible tourists into paying 15 bucks for his fake jewelry and he's willing to play to their preconceived notions to do so."

Rory just stared at him disapprovingly, placing her drink down defiantly, on the little table next to the hammock.

"What?"

"I don't like you anymore," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm going to leave you and run off with the jewelry man. We'll live in his hut and adopt lots of little love monkeys."

"If it's a love monkey you want, I can give you a love monkey," he said, a wicked smile on his face.

"Hmpf," she turned her head away from him. "I don't want _your_ love monkey. I want the jewelry man's love monkey."

"I wouldn't trust his love monkey if I were you."

"You just don't understand our love."

"What's not to understand about my girlfriend having a love affair with a toothless, hut dwelling man who dresses his monkey in a pink tutu?"

"Ha! You admit it!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

"Admit what?"

"That he lives in a hut."

Logan rolled his eyes. "So what if I did?"

"Yes! I was right. I was right and you were wrong, I was right and you were wrong," she sung in a gloat-y voice.

"No one likes a gloater, Ace."

"No one likes a sore loser, Logan."

"I am not a sore loser," he pouted.

"Yeah you are."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh," he rolled on top of her and began tickling her mercilessly.

Rory laughed hysterically. "Stop! Logan! Stop," she forced out through her laughter.

"Not until you take it back." He continued his assault.

"Never!" she replied defiantly, laughing even harder, she began to roll around underneath him and kick her legs. The next thing she knew, the hammock flipped over and they were both lying face first in the sand below them.

Rory lifted her head up and tried to spit the sand out of her mouth. She flipped over so that she was lying flat on her back. "Ugh," she moaned.

Logan laughed. "Do you take it back?"

"Over my dead body."

Logan quickly rolled over so that he was hovering above her. "I'm not really into necrophilia, Ace." He raised his eyebrows at her.

Rory looked up at him seductively. "Logan?"

"Yeah, Ace?"

"Get off of me." She raised her hands to his chest and gave him a little shove. He rolled off of her, and flopped back down on the sand.

"You're killing me here, Ror."

"Sex on the beach is a good drink, but the good stops there. Just ask Lane and Zach." Rory stood up, dusting the sand off of her, she was covered in it. There was no way she was going to get all that off of her. She made her way to the wading pool and let the water wash over her, cleansing her.

Logan sat up and watched Rory as she slowly immersed herself in the clear waters of the pool. The water lapped onto her porcelain, white skin, slowly washing the sand away. He loved her skin—he'd be sure to offer to 'help' her reapply her sun block when she got out of the pool—he'd hate to see her burn.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare? Or are you going to join me?" she asked with a smirk.

"What? Can't a guy enjoy the view?"

"I've got a few other things you could enjoy if you came over here," she replied suggestively.

He wiggled his eyebrow at her. "Oh really?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, if that's the case…" he stood up and joined her in the pool.

She slid her arms around his neck and pulled him to her for a deep, hungry kiss. He opened his mouth to her immediately and she slipped her tongue in, meeting his in a playful dance.

After a while he pulled back, his forehead still pressed to hers. "That was definitely more enjoyable that just admiring from afar."

She simply smiled at him and brought her lips back to his for another kiss, this one hard and short. She replaced her lips to his jaw, moving them down his neck, tickling his skin with her tongue. He moaned in pleasure as her hands slipped from around his neck and trailed down his toned, sculpted torso. They disappeared below the water at his waist. One hand trailed around his back to softly press their bodies together, the other slipped under the waist band of his swim trunks, caressing him softly.

He breathed in sharply as he hardened in her hand. "Dear god, you weren't kidding when you said there was more to enjoy over here."

She giggled softly, while her lips were pressed to his adam's apple. The vibration that resulted made him even stiffer. "You have a problem with that?" she asked into his neck.

"Me? Have a problem with making love to you? I don't think so, Ace."

"So no need to call the nice Viagra suppliers just yet?" she joked, continuing to run her hand along his hardened member,

"You're the only performance enhancing drug I need."

"Wow; that was a really awful line."

"Soosh you," he said, silencing her with another kiss. He spun them around and pressed her up against the wall of the pool.

She removed her hand from within his trunks and grabbed onto his waist for support as he spun her. He instinctively groaned at the loss of contact, but he knew that soon enough, other, even better parts of her anatomy would be surrounding him.

His hands grasped her bikini clad breasts and kneeded them softly until her nipples hardened from his touch. His mouth traveled down to nip and lick at the skin just above the hem of her top and his hands traveled downwards to caress her ass.

As his mouth and hands continued their assault she began to grow impatient. "Logan?" she asked pointedly.

"Hmm, Ace?" he mumbled.

"Is your dick waiting for a personal invitation or something? Because I thought we'd established that a standing invitation had been issued."

He smiled against her skin. "Jeez, when did you develop such a dirty mouth?"

"It's amazing what long, lonely nights of dirty texting can do to loosen up a girl's inhibitions." She pushed his swim trunks down and wrapped her legs around his waist in one fluid motion. Her hands moved back to his neck.

"I like this more explicit side of you," he smiled, bracing her body against the wall and moving his hands to her bikini bottoms to push them aside. He slid into her, loving the feeling of her warmth even more than usual after having been in the cold water.

She grunted in pleasure as he filled her up. In and out, in and out, he plunged. Her ass slapped against the wall of the pool with every thrust, making the water splash around them. The sounds this created drove him wild and he pushed into her with even more fervor.

"God, Logan!" she breathed. Her legs tightened around him, trying to draw him in deeper. She wanted to feel every inch of him inside of her.

Before long she was reaching the edge and she soon slipped over into the oblivion of ecstasy. She screamed out his name as her walls contracted around him. It took every ounce of his strength to avoid spilling out into her there, but he didn't want it to be over so soon. As soon as the waves of her first orgasm passed she found herself coming again. He couldn't control himself this time and he let go, coming with her.

He didn't pull out of her right away; they just stood there, their bodies interlocked, while they fought to catch their breath.

"I lied," she admitted once she could speak.

"About what?"

"It is _your_ love monkey I want."

Logan couldn't help but laugh at this. "I'm glad to hear that, Ace. Although I have to admit, you were right about something."

"And what would that be."

"This is so much better than London."

* * *

**And now would be the time to hit the little purple button and leave a review.**

**(PS--the jewlery man and his little monkey in a pink tutu really do exist.)**


End file.
